SJ64's Meme Hideout
The Creation SJ64's Meme Hideout was founded in October 22, 2016 as a Steam group. Despite the Steam group being the first recorded incarnation of SJ64's Meme Hideout, it remains inactive. Eventually, SJ decided to create a Discord server with the same name. November 3, 2016 marks the exact date in which the server was created. As more people joined, the more active the server became. Unfortunately, any attempt to bring said name into any other website has failed. The Reddit subreddit, PlayStation Network Group, and anything like that had become instantly inactive. This is most likely due to the easy-to-use nature of Discord, which eliminated the use for any other way of communication on any other website. The Golden Age (November 2016 - May 2017) The Golden Age days of SJ64's Meme Hideout were considered the best days of server. This is because at that time it was the most active, members weren't arguing with each other, and everything was just fine and dandy. Even after SJ64 was placed in a more internet-unfriendly home, people still used the Meme Hideout mostly due to the fact that SJ would still visit frequently even though he wasn't supposed to. The Kinda-Sucky Age (June 2017 - August 2018) This age is most likely what started the downfall of the Meme Hideout. SJ started to visit a little less frequently, and there would be times where he would be online for a long period of time and then offline again for a long period of time, and there started to be more and more drama between members in the later half of the Kinda-Sucky Age. Eventually SJ would visit less and less. The Great Depression (September 2018 - December 2018) According to www.history.com, "The Great Depression was the worst economic downturn in the history of the industrialized world." However, in SJ64's Meme Hideout it describes the worst state of the server through the entire server's history. At this point, SJ64 had stopped visiting and the server was barely active (averaging to about 2 messages per week.) During this time, SJ64 gave server ownership to night_owlll (formerly known as TheRetroGameNinja). The Removal On December 14th, 2018 the Discord server "SJ64's Meme Hideout" would be deleted at 7:00 PM Eastern Standard Time. The reasoning for this was because night_owlll decided to give everyone admin permissions, and thus the entire server went crazy despite how unactive it usually is and trashed it. Beforehand, the only reason why the Meme Hideout was left open was in order to preserve messages and such, but unfortunately its gone. The Second One On March 2nd, 2019, a new server was created called "SJ64's Meme Hideout 2." It was very shitty and no one liked it. The end. Other Things SJ64's Meme Hideout is usually linked to the game, Super Mario Maker. This is because most of the time the icon or banner is Builder Mario. "No one can make it, everyone's an idiot" is an obvious parody of "Anyone can make it, everyone can play it."